Lina's Quest
by Malimillions
Summary: Whaddya do with a magicwielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight outta the dark ages? Why, make her a modernday sailor senshi! Luna's at her wit's end! WTF? AU xover... read the warnings
1. Moon Shine

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Moon Shine

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers) and Luna (Sailor Moon)

Betas: If anyone wants to I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

// These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

I'm aware that I'm milking various character's speech mannerisms and accents a bit much, but I find each other characters are more distinctive that way, and thus enjoy the effect on the story. In the original Slayers anime Lina does not drop medieval insults everywhere, but I thought she was much more interesting (and irritating) this way. The plot follows the original Sailor Moon manga story line, with alterations here and there as I see fit. evil chuckle . The story can take place any time in the Ranma 1/2 universe. I have not seen beyond the first four volumes of Slayers, so you're all just gunna have to bear with me.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

Lina sat down heavily, removing her boots, scraping off her socks and removing the excess jam from between her toes before continuing to peel off her clothes and laying on her back on the cheap hotel bed. All in all finding her exhaustion to be well deserved. Stretching out her spine and finishing all the motions with a deep, relaxing sigh, she considered that her entire being was exhausted. She was stiff from places she hadn't thought existed from all the traveling and smuggling she had been pursuing lately. No matter how many heists she pulled, each escapade always ended up with the money she was promised falling through at the last moment and she and the rest of her rag tag gang landing in hot water, not to mention deeply in debt. But when did it end, and would it ever? Not that she minded the profits from her extortions, but sometimes it got a little wearing. She loved the constant thrill that the chase gave her, the suspense, the trilling of her nerves. But…. One would think that such efforts would pay off in spades. If that didn't work, one could, at the very least, expect some financial security for future by the sheer amount of gold and other valuables she pandered when all was said and done. If _that_ didn't work, she would at least gain a reputation she could proudly brag about over a few beers.

But come to think of it, the reputation that came of it was never good, and certainly wasn't the type she envisioned when she was first getting started in the whole bandit business. Such knowledge or "legends" about her existed aplenty and were passed around in the criminal underground in the form of stupid songs about a little, violent girl with a flair for magic. This little girl was also credited for beating the snot outta blah-blah dragon, crushing blah-blah gang and most importantly, who was graced with a blah-blah flat chest. After all the sheer amount of work she had done in this occupation, all the years she had spent studying magical theory, this was all that her blood, sweat and tears amounted to!

Absolutely nothing. No appreciation for her intelligence, her magical genius, her efforts, nothing. Unless you count rumors about how short, shrimpy and un-buxom you are was a _good_ achievement…. Lina's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Finding such subjects aggravating to her blood pressure levels, she signed and simply decided to drift off to sleep.

The window opened with a creek. First she saw, or didn't see, was the darkness of the room. Switching from crinkling her eyes to stare around to fully open them, her crimson orbs snapped open, adrenalin rushing. She saw a silhouette, lighted by the moon, standing in the dark of the windowsill.

"Wake up." A strange voice commanded. Forgetting all pretenses of faking sleep, Lina bolted upright.

"Who?" Lina's eyes focused on the figure, the mysterious presence was a black cat with a crescent moon bald spot on its third eye spot seemed to be where the disembodied voice originated from. That cat itself didn't move, but the voice cleared its throat importantly.

"I've been searching for you, Lina. My name is Luna." the so called 'Luna' beast sat down on the foot of her bed, seeming not to care that it was an intruder to her room, and not a guest. "I'm glad I've found you, I was beginning to think that I wouldn't." Lina put her head in hand in attention, trying to ignore the bizarreness of the situation to focus on the details instead. "You're the famous sorceress Lina Inverse, are you not? You have quite a reputation."

That was the first time that someone had both mentioned her name and her reputation in the same sentence positively.

"Yeah, well, the reputation isn't that good anyway. Yes, I am Lina Inverse, sorcerer genius." Lina grinned at the last part. That was the only part of the reputation that she actually liked. For the moment she forgot that she was being casually addressed and _wasn't_ wearing a nametag at the same time.

'Luna' wasted no time in cutting straight to the point.

"Have you considered why you're so gifted at magic?"

"Well, no. Not really." It didn't really seem to matter what her response was, as 'Luna' seemed to have the whole conversation worked out ahead of time, quickly launched into the little pre-arranged ditty, Lina biting her tongue the whole while in reminder to herself that she should take the feline seriously and not laugh.

"As I said, I have been searching for you. I've been searching for a warrior, a special warrior. She has courage, strength, pure heart and beauty, She is good, she fights evil and is protected by the moon."

"Are you saying that… I am this warrior?" Lina asked hesitantly, a bit more interested now. It was pretty flattering to be addressed like so by a complete stranger, even if her so called 'reputation' clearly stated most, if not all, of the many flaws in her character, not to mention her sinful choice of career. Luna cleared her throat once more.

"Lina Inverse, you have the power, the power to do anything. Protected by the moonlight, a virgin maiden" Lina scuffed at this, but Luna took no notice, "-with a beautiful dream, the chosen maiden with the power to save the world many times over. The maiden is you, Lina Inverse."


	2. The Great Power

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: The Great Power

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers) and Luna (Sailor Moon)

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

// These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

Luna finished dramatically with a sad sigh. "As you can guess, I am not from this world I came fro a different world, an alternate version of it, you could say. There are no magical creatures as dragons and trolls and goblins… they are only viewed as legends or mere 'fairytales'. Humans have advanced dramatically in their technology to make up for the lack of magic in their world, which they also do not believe exists. " The feline ignored the fact that Lina was shaking her head and looking at her like she was even more crazy than before. "They have made machines that fly, carriages that go faster than any horse could even imagine, have gone into outer space, but still have no connection with other planes of existence outside of their prayers. " A breath. " They are very different, but are also very alike."

"But why are you telling me all this?"

"I want you to save this world."

"You want me to save this world?" Lina repeated, making sure she heard it correctly. It was not everyday that a cat with a disembodied, commandeering voice told you to hop to a dimension you had never previously heard of. Which for Lina, after all of her intensive studying, training and marauding, _was_ unheard of if she had no previous knowledge of it.

"Yes, Lina. Great evil is manifesting itself, and sadly none of the people there are aware of it, nor aware of its awesome power… yet. The evil wishes to turn the entire planet into a dark world, filled with misery and hate, eventually completely controlling everything, starting with that world. Please, save it."

A pause.

For all of Lina's investment in the world she currently resided in, it did not take long for her business sense to jump into action and quickly asses the perks of traveling to a yet unmilked, totally _vulnerab_le plane that was just ripe for the pillaging.

"Okay! Hold on a minute; I have to go fetch Amelia, Zelgodis and Gourry." Lina threw on her clothes in an excited rush and headed towards the door.

"No, Lina. Not them." The young woman in question halted in her tracks. "Just you." She slowly turned around.

"Why just me?"

"Only you have the power, the real and absolute power, a power that you haven't even touched yet." Lina versed, sounded very pre-rehearsed. "A great power that will magnify the effects of the magic that you already possess." The feline finished quickly, seeming pleased with the way her words sold the sale.

"Magnify the power I already possess?" Lina sighed in wonder to herself. This cat definitely knew how to keep her keen with interest! She already had vast amounts of power and had even defeated the local resident great dark lord. But could she really be…. even stronger? The red-eyed sorceress found it all to be a rather addictive train of thought.

"Yes… This power you will receive is very rare, since no one has possessed, much less wielded it, for the past ten thousand years. A great power that will eventually protect the entire planet. Please accept this power, Lina Inverse, and its responsibilities. Please, you must." Luna bent her head down into a bow, her yellow moon mark and eyes no longer visible. "Save my world." Linas own thoughts of grandeur came down to the halt as she looked down at the mournful beast.

"What do I have to do?" Lina ground out after a great while. Ignoring the tone, Luna looked up quickly, gratefulness splashing down her furry face, eyes filled with reinvigorated hope.

"You must accept this role, this great responsibility. You also must also immediately leave this world and come to my own and… " Luna trailed off.

"And?"

"Never return here."

For a moment Lina could only gape. This was her home, and literally the only world she had ever known…. How could she possibly leave it?

"Never return here? But this is my home! Are you out of your mind? How could I even conceive of such a thing!" Luna looked incredibly chastised at Lina's outburst. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Lina finally relented after a few minutes of taking deep breaths and forcing herself to calm down. Worse come to worst, she considered, the next time the feline teed her off she could always just give it a good kick. Verbal chew-outs she saved for such losers as Gourry and Amelia.

"I deserved it. With such a request, I don't blame you for reacting that way. But please, I beg of you… " Luna's head bent all the way down till it touched the bedspread. "Please, save this earth." Lina couldn't bear to watch someone bow to her without her earning it, and look so sad at the same time. Sure, she liked fame and glory fine, but she didn't like forced servitude, much less someone bowing to her when she had done nothing to earn their respect. Lina sighed, the decision seeming already made for her.

"All right… I accept." Luna looked up; tears of joy streaming down her face. "And now that I did, will you please stop bawling? You're making my sheets salty." Luna quickly straightened up and put on a serious expression. Lina ignored this, however, and looked out the window instead, gazing at the stars. "Will I be as strong as you say?"

"Yes. Your heart of good and strength of spirit will prevail." Unseen, Lina frowned. This did not answer the real intent of her question. "I will give you powers that you can master, along with armor. These powers and armor will increase the strength of the magic you already possess and magnify its power. Also, after we go back to my world, we must settle there and take up permanent residence. Then we will find the other warriors who will fight along with you."

"We're going to be recruiting other magicians? Why? I'm a plenty good enough sorceress already."

"Yes, we will be recruiting sorcerers, but we're also going to be looking for not only other strong magicians, but fierce warriors and channelers that will represent other planets."

"Like how you said I would represent the moon, and such?"

"You're very clever, Lina." Lina smiled at Lunas compliment. It was a good thing that the balding rug was observant. Maybe it _would_ be useful for something other than interior decoration when this whole thing was over and all was said and done.

"When shall we leave to go to your world?"

"As soon as possible. But remember you have to say good-bye to everyone." Lina sighed. Lina hated drama, particularly the type associated with the going away kind.

What a friggen' pain in the neck!


	3. Gettin’ Medieval

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Gettin' Medieval

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers and Sailor Moon

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers) and Luna (Sailor Moon),

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

// These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

"Remember, you have to say good - bye.… You might not ever see them again."

Luna's words echoed in Lina's mind as she carefully packed her large leather bag in a dusty room, her own chambers when she was still an adolescent and her bones were growing like weeds. While it seemed to her that she had left the room a millennia ago, the span of years that had actually passed were barely a few. The place made her uncomfortable. Taking in the frilly white window curtains and flower patterned sheets (handed down heirlooms), it struck her how out of place she seemed, dressed tough leathers, her large red eyes sharp and domineering, her magic expansive and her armor and sword crafted for war. She never felt more out of place in her life than how she felt now in this room where'd she'd grown up in as a sprat not so long ago.

Some might say that she left home too young an age. It was part of who she was. She frowned at the dust that not only accumulated in her room and study, but seemed to have amassed itself around the rest of the family tomb as well.

No one ever bothered to return to the dump unless they were getting something they forgot to bring with them. It had been years since any of the 'family' had last seen each other, much less visit the hovel that Lina was stuck sorting through now, nor did there seem to be any in the immediate future. Especially if she was supposed to _attend_ the supposed shin-ding party.

Her family had been more made up of file clerks, harsh school teachers and waitresses then well…mages. It seemed that even in her own family line she was an anomaly. Well, that wasn't entirely true. A few could chant some spells to polish the eating silver but she herself was the first true sorceress of the lot. A wild card mixed with a deck of bland, average, do-gooder losers.

She turned back to the neatly packaged stores of jewels, magic tokens and even a few clothes items, here and there. After all, even if one didn't know where they were going… one always felt better when the looked better… and Lina was quite vain as far as her happiness was concerned. Finally, she hefted it all onto her back and went to gather the most important things for her journey. The door creaking open echoed around the musty room. She coughed and waited for her eyes to get used to the dim light and for the dust to settle kicked up from swinging open the door to trying to ignore the dank mixture of moisture and dust and mold and disuse.

But she smiled at the sight.

Her family not just _any_ large and eccentric family, but it used to be (at least, a long, long time ago) a strong and powerful clan. And this was one of their most prized (and ignored) rooms of all. After all, just looking at the rest of the blobs she was related to, one could tell that there wasn't much reading going on. The ceiling was high and lofty, the rooms floor was sparingly furnished with some chairs, rows upon rows of multiple levels, were filled with books and manuscripts, some intact, some not. The family did not have a habit of being well read—a testament to the fact that they anchored themselves in mealey positions in their measly lives, utterly complacent and secure.

Lina's frown deepened into an even uglier scowl She quickly went to her favorite area and started gently lifting books, carefully dusting them and them placing them onto a sturdy looking tabletop next to her bag. So she had narrowed her search down to a pile of books on the subject of magic that would probably be helpful as well as accumulating an even larger stack of black magic books with tellingly grotesque illustrations. Glancing at some of the pages of these and holding back a wince as her stomach turned, she carefully packed them all into her bag and turned off the torches with a simple clap of her hands, waving doors open and closed with snaps of her fingers, and securely bolted the last of the doors behind her. She was now finally ready.

She reached under her cloak and jerked out a canvas sack and gave it a hard shake.

"Huh? Wazzat?" Luna's voice drifted out of it.

She sleeps like the dead, Lina mused, raising an eyebrow. So much for the potential of it serving watchdog duty.

"Come on, Luna. I'm all packed and ready and everything." Lina stated down at the lugubrious feline.

"Ah, good." Luna nodded absent mindedly as she took out a white piece of chalk and laid out the appropriate diagram on the family's hardwood floors. Spitting out the taste when she was done, she quickly finished quickly and stood in the center.

Lina felt a chill. Apparently not restricted to mere human limitations, the cat had drawn a diagram unlike one she had ever seen before (and that was saying something), lazily drawing straight liens and perfect circles, all without the use of even hands. It was frightening.

"Done, fur ball?"

"The name is Luna." The feline growled.

"Whatever. Here we go!" there was a flash of hard light, and they were gone. The tomb like room became silent once more, and the dust settling to rest, once again undisturbed, the mold resuming eating away a the floor boards.


	4. Movin’ In

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Movin' In

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers, Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers) and Luna (Sailor Moon)

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

// These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

"Don't ever bring a shovel to your mother's head, it leaves a bad impression on her mind."

-- Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid

--------Downtown Neirma, Japan, Planet Earth, the known universe-------

"Business slow, as usual." the real estate agent on shift murmured deeply into the only sympathetic ear around, his coffee cup. This wasn't because he was actually staying up late, but was in fact up very, very early. Oddly enough, he found that he got attracted more business that way. In this town, people were willing to get up in ungodly hours of the morning to avoid getting caught up in the chaos that surrounded Neirma, thanks to its population of hyper active super-powered teen martial artists that often, even routinely, ravaged the streets in their day to day social trifles with each other. Buying real estate wasn't a booming business because of it, but he was still hopeful. One had to be, given the sinking property values due to the present trends of cataclysms. So he wasn't surprised when he got a knock on the front door of his office at four in the morning.

"Come in," he straightened his tie and twitched his fingertips at the remaining hair that made up his greasy comb-over before looking up. He was surprised, however, when the visitor turned out to be a stick-skinny teenaged girl with startling red eyes and auburn hair…. Who appeared to be wearing one of the most outlandish getups he had ever seen. Must be one of those new, popular styles. He thought to himself and slapped on his happy face and dutifully filled in the blanks. At least she didn't sport the usual plethora of piercings and tattoos that scared the dickens outta him. "Hello miss, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." Her face opening halfway, almost shifting into a slanted smile and set down a large burlap sack of all things at her side and sat in a chair facing him, feet planted solidly on the floor and knees sloping wide, away from each other, somehow fitting the moody, barely five foot girls body into a slouch of an arrogant teenage boy. "I'm looking for an apartment that I can hopefully move into as soon as possible." She replied, brimming with self-importance, apparently all business.

"Well, I know of several apartments available. Do you have any specifications?" he said, staring unblinkingly at her bizarre eye color. Must be contacts – they're not natural, anyway.

"Well, I'd like large windows and neighbors that mind their own damn business. Oh yes, and it should be furnished and near the downtown."

"… I know just the place."

"I also want the place to be near the buildings roof. And good sound - proofing. As far as I'm concerned, for all intents and purposes, I'll be dead to the other tenants." He grimaced at the last comment. He really _didn't_ want to know.

3


	5. Lina's New Lair o' DOOM

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Lina's New Lair o' Doom

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers, Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers) and Luna (Sailor Moon)

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

/ These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

"And how would you wish to pay? Cash, check, credit…?"

She rummaged for something in her bag before pulling out and holding out a diamond approximately the size of her first. Absently he noticed that the gigantic medallion was dangling from a fine gold chain that didn't look strong enough to support it's own weight. It sparkled and gleamed, casting rainbows around the dimly lit room.

"Would this do? She lilted, smirking. He could only stare, his mouth salivating. I'll take that as a 'yes'. Lina thought to herself as she watched the man's eyes bulge as large as saucers. She had never heard of 'cheeques' or 'checks' or whatever they were in her life but thankfully enough, human greed seemed to hold similar currency in all realms. After all, no one could say no to diamonds and rubies larger than their brains.

"Y-yes, that would do fiiiiiine." He hastily opened a drawer in his desk. "Here is the address and a set of keys. Good day!" Lina smiled and waved before heading out the door, leaving the diamond in the mans sweaty, shaking hands, both of the two thinking they had gotten the better deal out of the other.

Lina opened the door and pushed it wide, fumbling around for the 'fire switch' or whatever the hell that animal had called them. There was an audible click as she flipped something on the wall the wrong way, and a slight hum as she felt a surge of power triggered by her own touch.

Jumping back a step in alarm as the dark cavern hummed for a moment before springing to life with intense, flat lighting, the befuddled mage blinked, warily checking over her new 'home'. The 'apartment' was semi-large, the furnishings appeared to be purchased from some chintzy layaway store, covered from clawed foot and armrests with clear plastic coverings, making the place as uninviting and impersonal as possible. Lina Inverse grimaced. She wanted that hulky diamond pendent back, dammit.

But the place was exactly as promised; it held large windows that faced the lights of the downtown whenever she was now, and looked like they could be easily opened from both the inside and outside with a key and code. At least she wouldn't have problems breaking into her own apartment whenever she lost her key. Which would be often.

Grimacing at the harsh 'florescent lighting' or whatever the mangy cat had called it, she glared at the dull white walls around her, taking in brown stains that bled to green of water damage on the ceilings that slowly seemed to be making their way down the walls to claim the floor. It had a musty, damp smell…. Lina supposed it was a pretty good cheap atmospheric effect, given how little she was willing to drop on such things. Though the large, brittle glass panels she could hear the roving chaos of the traffic below; and the whole place rattled when what she supposed was a passing train shrieked by, briefly blocking out the sounds of honking cars, music pouring out of vehicles and peoples voices—the murmuring of hundreds of people all talking the words themselves indistinguishably amongst the occasional splash of shrieked obscenities.

Lina smiled in satisfaction at the hovel, despite the strange pipes everywhere for who knows what. This was her kind of place.

Luna shrugged. She was just happy that everything was going exactly as planned.

4


	6. Fightin’ Evil

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Fightin' Evil

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers, Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers) and Luna (Sailor Moon)

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

/ These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

"So what now, caption Luna?"

"What do you mean, 'now what'?" the animal snapped back, ignoring the sarcasm. "We have to get groceries, we have to get you clothes so you don't stick out so much…"

"And what exactly is wrong with my choice of clothes, hmm?" Lina glanced down at her armor, cape and bejeweled armaments. Sure, she had noticed that the other denizens outside didn't favor such looks, but shouldn't everyone dress like this? It was only practical for fighting ghouls and beating bandits, after all. Luna blinked back at her new protégée. Ever since she'd met the upstart teen she'd been walking on eggshells. Everything seemed to upset her… there was simply no telling.

"Um, your clothes are very…. nice, Lina. But most people _here_ don't dress like that."

"So?"

"You want to fit in, don't you?"

"_Hell_ no, matey." a crinkled nose. She hadn't warmed up to this place yet…. The skies above were filled with grey dust clouds and acid rain. Even the realms breathing air smelled foul! She certainly was not going to lower her own personal standards and try to 'fit in' with such locals who didn't even seem to mind such ghastly living conditions as well. It was perfectly disgusting.

"Look, I'm sure we can find some appropriate clothes that still fit your, uh, _unique_ personal style." Lina's eyes narrowed at the suggestion, clearly not liking the way the false compliment rubbed her. "But the fact is, people here don't dress like that."

"Well, they should!"

"Well they _don't_! Spare me the attitude, Lina. We've still got a lot to do to be tripped up by your notion of fashion on such a simple task of getting a fresh batch of clothes."

"We're going to have to get me a whole new wardrobe?"

"Well, first we have to stop at the bank and open up an account,"

"Do you have any idea how expensive this is all going to be? Why can 't I just rob the bank instead?"

"Absolutely not. You're going to have to hold down a legitimate existence here, Lina." She paused to dole out a sharp glare before continuing. "We're going to trade in some of your gems for some of this countries currency, then we go clothes shopping so you can fit into the crowds easier, then get groceries, _then_ sign you up for school and get your scholastic supplies lists."

"School?"

"Yes of course, _school_. Then we're going to have to pick up your things like school uniforms and bags and-"

"I have to go to school!" Luna let out a self-suffering sigh. Was she still hung up on _that_ detail? Perhaps the simple process of settling in for Lina would take longer than she'd originally calculated. She could practically feel another one of her infamous migraines coming on as well.

"I have to go to school? No way! What ever happened to jewel hunting and burying treasure on exotic islands and marking it on a secret map with an 'x' ?" Unnoticed, Luna winced at the volume of Lina's voice.

"You're going to have to forget your marauding background here Lina." Another dolled out glare. "Instead, you're going to spend your time fighting evil."

"_Fighting evil!_ Wait a minute, you never mentioned that that when I was playing with the _home_ team!"

"And you have to get an education," another sputter. "And a part time job." a full – fledged wail answered her.

Staring sternly at her protégée who looked like she was going to faint at any second, Luna suddenly had much more sympathy for her own mothers often tarried patience when dealing with her as a kitten.

"This is much more than I originally thought." Lina moaned dramatically, flopping onto one of the plastic-covered armchairs, which squelched indigently at the sudden assault. Tuning out Luna and the furniture and ignoring the rest of the world's demands completely, Lina closed her eyes wearily, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

4


	7. Head On Collisions

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Head On Collisions

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers, Ranma 1/2, Dragon Ball Z & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers) and Luna (Sailor Moon) and Goten Son (Dragon Ball Z).

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

// These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

--- Some unfortunate grocery store later ---

"Ugh." Lina, now wearing a cute blue mini skirt and matching powder blue twin set (whatever those were), was precariously balanced on one foot while lifting lots of grocery bags before she stumbled down the street. She soon regained her footing, and attempted to walk steadily, though with all of the bags she was holding she couldn't see where the heck she was going.

She did not like this planet any more then she liked their rash ideas of what were proper "clothes" for a girl to wear. Give her a cape and armor any day and she'd be as snug as a bug in a well - armed military defense camp.

So the problem now that she did _not _feel very secure in these clothes. They exposed far too much, and the stitching was botched in places, the craftsmanship lazy and the material too cheap. Also, while she was not necessarily what one would call 'modest' in her choice of clothes, as she preferred skin tight breeches and tunics under her volumeous cape and shoulder armor, she was certainly not open to flashing her scabby legs to just anyone who wished to look. If she had previously thought apartment scouting to be taxing it was in comparison to what "shopping" was like on this hellhole.

Honestly, she hadn't been prepared for the perils that awaited her in the shopping district that day… the sales clerks of the trendy teenage stores Luna had made her patronage was something else. The two bubble-brains had taken one look at her attire before dragging her into their clutches. It was humiliating, to say the least. They had practically adopted her during their impassioned "fixer upper" job; leaving her with not only with a contemporary acceptable trundle of clothes, but an entire wardrobe worth of "_styles"_.

In the past, Lina had stood her ground to whoever or whatever had the folly of challenging her, be it dragon or mage or god. But today--

Today was absolutely mortifying. The stares in the grocery store were hard enough as she spent at least ten minutes examining each product on the shelf that had grabbed her eye. The flashy packaging aside, it was hard enough for her to determine what the item actually _was_. Sure, she could read the language well enough, but _understanding_ it was an entirely different issue. For instance, she had never heard of "cream cheese" before. Cream _cheese_? She liked a dash of dairy products in her diet here and there, but wasn't combing both cheese _and_ cream going a bit… far? Talk about clogged arteries…

She also wasn't sure what some of the potted green plants (she supposed they were edible; they were being sold in a food store, right?) were, but she also had picked some colorful boxes of things that she was starting to think were not fit for consumption. Because she was unsure about the large potted vegetables, she decided to supplement her diet with some packaged _somethings_, even if she still was not sure what they were. After all the term on the package that read "will make your whites bright!" on one of her dinner selections sounded highly suspicious. So she had an inkling it wouldn't taste too good, but had bought it anyway.

And then there was the problem with navigation. Seeing as the grocery store clerks did not let her use one of the carts from the shopping center to lug her things home with, and the fact that Luna had thrown a fit at the mere mention of Lina levitating her purchases to better carry them home, the cat going on about something like "What would the neighbors think!'', so Lina had to stop and think of another method.

So in the end of it, Lina was stuck with having to lug all of it back to her humble abode by only using her own strength. Then carrying the whole lot back home on foot, of course.

Luna had been just as angry at the idea of her flying in full view of the public (Lina could see the point of that; after all, she _was_ wearing a rather short skirt to try flying in), as she was at the suggestion to simply levitate the packages so they'd float around her while she walked home, leaving her arms and hands free.

So it let her with the only option of carrying the entire load in her arms by tilting her back backwards to better balance the load, while the stack of bags she was lugging teetered precariously high above her head, blocking her view of the street in front of her completely.

Luna had then declared that she would serve the role as navigator, walking ahead of Lina at a leisurely pace, and telling her when she had to turn onto another street, or when she jump the so called "curbs" and when not to.

For once it was good that Lina couldn't see the stares she received as she attempted to accomplish this feat --- In Luna's mind, it also stopped Lina from sneering at the pathetically weak magical auras the citizens of Tokyo possessed.

The feline had already learned that Lina's loud comments about other people were too ambiguous to be taken as compliments, but could also be interpreted to be too insulting at the same time. For instance, the time the store clerk had stomped off in a rage at the mere mention of Lina vocally announcing that he had a 'weak, watery broth of potential' when they had been whispering about his lack of magical powers still rang clear in her mind.

Caught up in her thoughts, the wandering feline didn't notice that her charge had turned and was heading in a completely different direction that she was.

"Hey Luna, where are you--?" Lina twisted around and abruptly crashed into someone and fell down in a heap with her grocery bags crashing down on top of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" an angry teenager about her age and twice her height snarled, his eyebrows lowered and his gravity defying hair splintering in all directions around his head like antennae, before falling around his shoulders in raggedy chunks of dull black.

Shocked, she noticed that he hadn't even turned from where he was talking to a peer, so was he completely unaffected by the force of their collision. Lina blinked from her spot on the stone walk, wondering why he hadn't been knocked down as well.

6


	8. Unlady Like

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Unlady Like

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers, Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers), Luna (Sailor Moon), Goten Son and Trunks Briefs (Dragon Ball Z).

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

// These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

"Ah," Lina was completely caught off guard. Several moments stretched by before she realized what she was doing, or rather, _wasn't_ doing, and scrambled to gather her wits. She couldn't see the direction Luna had headed off to. Feet of busy, empty-minded people stumbled past her, not even bothering to notice who or what they were stepping on.

The street was busy enough that she couldn't see clearly into the alleyway she guessed Luna had taken as a side route. She could hear the feline in the distance though, telling her to hurry up. Gritting her rattled teeth in frustration as the last of her adrenaline rush surged through her veins, Lina snarled a rather unlady like curse, scooped up her bags and leapt up, only for her wobbly legs to cast her into another heap. Nearly screaming in frustration, she stooped and picked up the mess of food surrounding her, got caught in the trip on the hem of her skirt and came down again in a heap of arms and bags and legs. Not knowing what to do, she swore again.

Glancing up, she was even more furious to find the boy with black hair and his friend who looked like he had colored his hair using Easter egg dye snickering at her misfortune.

"It's not funny!" She leapt up; twisted by stepping on her own skirt again as she stepped forward and didn't even get a few feet before falling backwards. She cursed for the umpteenth time, and pounded a fist into the asvalt, then sputtered more slurs as the pain in her fists immediately made her regret the action.

Glancing up she found the two boys to be laughing hard at her expense, clutching their sides. So enraged was she that she managed to stand up and haul her bags, scoop up Luna and stomp in the direction to her apartment without any further mishaps. Some guys they were, standing there and chortled at a girl in trouble yet didn't lift a finger to help her. Some sense of chivalry _this_ planet had.

'That--- that asshole!" she hissed. She followed this with a whole slew of expletives that sounded like they were inspired by some cross between Pirates guttural slang and Shakespearean street trash. Luna found she couldn't understand a word of it.

Wisely choosing to stay quiet throughout the whole thing, Luna carefully stayed quiet until it looked like Lina was beginning to deflate.

"I'm sorry, Lina. None of this should have happened; it's all my fault!" Lina tuned out the rest of the simpering for a moment, trying to relax and gain her bearings. Her feet were being chafed in the new strappy 'shoes' the clothes store clerks had roped her into and the crowds of people on their way home were pressing into her at all sides as they tried to walk past--- none of this was improving her foul mood.

As she finally stopped sneezing from the automobile (or whatever Luna had called them) congestion, she finally tuned in the rest of Luna's simpered speech. "-And I always get picked on by other animals because I can talk to humans if I want to."

"That's a stupid reason." Lina growled and sped up.

"Hey, wait up!" Luna yowled. Still disgruntled, Lina only paused long enough for Luna to catch up, then practically flew to the rest of the apartment, not even having to pause and unlock the door, much less touch it, for the apartment door to unlock itself and fly wide open for her to enter, before abruptly swinging closed behind them and swiftly catching Luna's tail in the door jam.

Luna's surprised shriek was then heard by the entire building which then decided that the new tenant was not only some sort of creepy teenage runaway devil worshipper, but also apparently liked to torture cats. They then all did their best to avoid her.

4


	9. Bar Talk

Title: Lina's Quest

Chapter title: Bar Talk

Author: Malimillions

Summary: What do you do with a magic - wielding, dragon slaying, power hungry, egomaniacal menace to society straight out of the dark ages? Why, make her a modern-day super-hero, of course! Luna's at her wit's end!

Rating: PG-13 due to violence, skewed perspectives, homophobia… and of course, all of Lina's constant swearing.

Pairing (s): none so far

Feedback: Is much appreciated. Hate it or love it, I'd love to hear why and what you thought of it!

Fandoms used: The anime series involved with this crossover so far; Slayers, Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon.

Characters: Lina Inverse (Slayers), Luna (Sailor Moon), Goten Son and Trunks Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) and Ukyo Toujou (Ranma 1/2).

Betas: If anyone volunteers I'd be tickled pink. : D

Author's notes:

These are for symbolizing characters internal thoughts.

# # This is around my notes here to help the reader with things or give an explanation.

/ These signify the speech of non-humanoid (not counting Luna) and unearthly beings.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Slayers does not belong to me. Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

"I'm sorry, Lina." Luna stared hopefully up at the short girl who loomed overhead her own miniscule height. "None of this should have happened; it's all my fault." Lina said nothing, continuing to plod around the kitchen, swinging open drawers and violently banging cabinet doors shut just as violently. "I'm so sorry that my directional sense got off…. I was avoiding this testy poodle who had it in for me." A snort. "I guess since you're a magician an' all-"

"Sorceress."

"Sorceress, you must not think talking felines are that unusual compared to the usual things-"

"Whatever."

"'Cause I get picked on a lot by other animals because…. Because I can talk."

"That's 'cause they're jealous. There's nothing like jaded domestics who turn violent."

"Domestics?" Luna asked, not sure if she should be grateful for Lina's sympathy or not. Hell, she wasn't even sure if it _was_ sympathy or sarcasm.

"Domestic animals. You know; like you…. Pets."

"I'm not a pet!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm not!"

"You're a domestic, right?" Lina was holding some colorful leaflets that someone had slid under the door. Squinting at it, Luna recognized the local SPCA seal and large slogans like "neutering" and "shots". Lina breezed through them, than caught Luna's gaze, a slow, wide smile stretching on her impish face. She turned back to the leaflet about vaccinations and neutering and paged through it torturously slowly.

Luna suddenly felt her throat go very dry. "Um, what do want to do about dinner?"

"I don't care as long as I'm not required to cook."

"Why don't we go to a restaurant or something to make you feel better?" Luna swallowed, trying to wet her throat. "Just this once?" another swallow. "And a place where they allow pets, huh?"

"If a place can allow the small, smelly beasts they call 'children', they can certainly accept a talking feline, right?"

"Uh… I guess." Lina turned her back on her again, returning to hazardously fling things around the kitchen in the manner as before. The only difference was that the sounds of slamming were taken down a notch.

"You know _just_ how to cheer me up, don't you?" Luna yelped as Lina suddenly whipped around and picked her up and hauled her out the door with her, her 'cleaning' in the kitchen seemingly done.

One thing Luna immediately noticed about being carried is that she could see from the same vantage point as Lina. While Lina was not tall by a long shot, it sure beat the heck out of constantly having to stare at large sneakers and the leather shoes of working stiffs. Lina adjusted her grip on Luna often, making sure she was comfortable, something Luna was grateful for. "How's that?"

"Mmm. Lovely." Luna sighed, thankful that the storm of said shoes were no longer in danger of flattening her from her new perch. "Why don't we go there?" she flicked her tail at a small family-style restaurant of interest, which was brightly lit up and looked inviting. Lina quickly angled her footsteps towards it and in little to no time at all, they were inside.

"Hello, and welcome to Ucchans!" crowed a teenaged chef from behind a stretched grill. The teenager was a girl in her late teens, her large brown eyes crinkled in a smile. the matching long brown hair tied back in a low slung pony – tail which swung around as she moved, barely missing being slopped into the batter that she was now pouring. Not even pausing in her movements, she waved them to their seats in front of the simmering grill, spatchalas flying. "Hey, what a cute cat!"

"Uh, is it okay if I bring her in?" Lina asked while Luna blinked at the speed of the girls banter and whirling cooking style. The Okonimyaki chef seemed to glance around for a moment, as if she was looking for someone in particular in the crowded restaurant before waving it off.

"Sure, sure, it's fine!" she slopped more dough onto the grill, the smell of grilling greens and shrimp tantalizing their noses. "What's the word, sugar?"


End file.
